


pack off the sunset glow

by circeltea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GAY!, M/M, actually im not quite sure what counts as crack, crack I think?, they're on a roadtrip and seungkwan is GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeltea/pseuds/circeltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan screams into his gay little hands literally every fuckign day; a roadtrip au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack off the sunset glow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 4 am this time instead of 5 level up!
> 
> EDIT: TYSM to the24thkey for making a PODFIC of this GO CHECK IT OUTTTT

Here is the setting: The faint sound of windshield wipers, the patter of the rain, and the hum of the highway. Seungcheol singing softly under his breath as he drives. Jihoon, dozing in the passenger seat.

 

In the middle row, Mingyu whispers furiously to Minghao and Wonwoo. Seungkwan thinks he hears the word  _ butt _ . They’re giggling wildly.

 

In the back, Vernon is asleep. He’s lying with his head resting on Seungkwan’s lap. His hair is a mess and he’s mouth-breathing and his eyelashes are soft and soot-stained against his pale skin. Seungkwan cools his cheek on the glass of the window, and watches the world pass by.

 

It’s some straight up emo shit.

* * *

 

Vernon does this terrible thing where he enables the hell out of Seungkwan, and it’s kind of disastrous. When they were kids, the way it would work was Seungkwan would say he wanted to do something completely idiotic—like jumping off the roof with a self fashioned parachute—but he was always just a little too chicken.

 

So Vernon would make the parachute and escort Seungkwan up to the roof, and then he’d ask, with the most shit eating grin, “What, are you scared? I  _ dare _ you.”

 

And fuck yeah, Seungkwan was scared, but a dare was a dare was a dare. And also, he guesses he’s always been too soft for Vernon.

  
  
  


Vernon always signed Seungkwan’s casts, because he was a friend that way.

* * *

 

At the gas station, Jeonghan parks the other car next to Seungcheol’s van and everyone in both cars spills out. Seokmin complains loudly that his  _ butt _ is sore and Mingyu and Minghao just absolutely lose it. Jihoon lets out a sigh like he’s dying.

 

Inside, as they all wait in line to use the dinky little restroom, Vernon blinks miserably at the fluorescent lighting. He’s kind of swaying on his feet a little, not yet entirely awake. He lists like he’s about to slump onto Seungkwan. Seungkwan thinks suddenly,  _ adorable _ , so he turns and shuffles away, hooks his chin over Chan’s shoulder, pulls his hands out of his hoodie pocket to backhug him.

 

Chan startles a little, and Seungkwan realizes too late he’d been in the middle of a conversation.

 

Chan says curiously, “Hyung, what up?”

 

Jun and Soonyoung are looking at Seungkwan now too.  _ Shit. _

 

Jun says, “Ah, he’s probably tired. Road trips do that.”

 

Seungkwan makes himself pull away from Chan’s comforting warmth to strike a pose. He affects a haughty expression and says, with increasing theatrics, “It really is tiring.” Pose. “For one so charming and beautiful as I.” Pose. “To live amongst such ugly cave gremlins as you.” Dramatic sigh, and a slow slide down to the floor.

 

Chan’s braying laugh is entirely endearing. Jun rolls his eyes, but Seungkwan, still on the floor, exchanges high fives with Soonyoung, and completely blocks out the sound of Vernon snort giggling behind him. Snort giggling is  _ not _ cute.

* * *

 

They’re on the road again. Seungkwan and Mingyu and Seokmin have just graduated high school, so Seungcheol got this grand idea that they should all take the highly romanticized Great American Roadtrip (and back). Jeonghan was the one who wooed everyone’s mothers into compliance.

 

Seungkwan hadn’t really known what to think about two weeks in close proximity with Vernon. He still doesn’t.

 

(They switch up the way they divide into Seungcheol’s van and Jeonghan’s Honda Civic, but somehow, someway, Vernon always ends up at Seungkwan’s side.)

* * *

 

Up front, Jihoon is smiling and twisting in his seat to look back. Seokmin is sitting on Seungkwan’s other side now, which automatically makes this the Fun Car—every time Jihoon pretends to change the radio station, Seokmin and Seungkwan change topics, competing to make him laugh.

 

“I don’t know, my daughter just—I don’t even  _ recognize _ her anymore!” Seokmin wails. “She’s listening to weird music, I think she’s  _ scene— _ ”

 

Jihoon clicks for the next station and Seungkwan belts, “—COULD HAVE HAD IT ALLLL, ROLLING IN THE DEEE—“

 

“—confirmed that Bush did indeed do—”

 

“Caller number 2 here to tell us about his  _ massive dong— _ “

 

“AND IIIIIIIIIIIII—”

 

Seungkwan shrieks, “—GOD, she’s SCENE, oh god Jihoon  _ scene _ —“

 

And Seokmin cuts in to shout, “OH YES! KANYE WEST DID INDEED FUCK AN ELMO TOY,” and Jihoon finally cracks and starts cackling like he’s choking or something.

 

Seungkwan shouts, “What the  _ fuck _ , Seokmin,” and they’re all laughing way too loud and Jihoon lunges back so that he can punch Seokmin and that just sets them all off howling louder, loud enough that none of them notice Jihoon actually accidentally turns the radio on while wildly flailing his hands to clap like an idiot.

 

The radio starts playing some kind of soft love song and Seungkwan doesn’t even care until he stops wheezing long enough to hear Vernon next to him, singing along quietly as he looks out the window. His voice is steady and low and not quite in tune and all of a sudden Seungkwan doesn’t feel like laughing at all. All of a sudden Seungkwan is kind of miserable with the longing that shoots through him.

 

Vernon turns and notices Seungkwan watching him so he sings louder and way way off and cracks his voice like a million times, like “I praAAaAAyyYYy.”

 

Jihoon loses his shit again and Vernon beams happily.

 

Seungkwan is being fucking attacked.

* * *

 

Another gas station, because Chan has to pee and Wonwoo claimed “a burning and insatiable desire for cheese puffs” and moaned pathetically until Joshua’s bleeding heart couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

Seungkwan doesn’t have to pee, but he figures he should go anywOh my god, Jeonghan and Jihoon followed him into the bathroom. He was about to pull his  _ pants _ down.

 

“Guys,” Seungkwan begins, “this is a single stall bathroom.”

 

Jeonghan’s locked the door behind them. They’re advancing toward him with intent in their eyes and Seungkwan thinks wildly,  _ this is the start of a raunchy porno _ , but just as he’s about to bolt, Jihoon speaks.

 

“You need to talk to Vernon.”

 

Seungkwan tries to bolt anyway. Jihoon trips him with ease and he falls to the ground where it’s literally  _ dirty _ . Seungkwan is disgusted with the floor, with Jihoon, and also with himself.

 

Jeonghan sits on Seungkwan casually, like this is normal and not the end of Seungkwan’s entire life. “We know you have feelings for Vernon,” he says very matter-of-factly. (“ _ Everyone  _ knows,” Jihoon snorts sotto voce.) “You need to talk to him about it.”

 

“Where’s Seungcheol?” Seungkwan asks desperately. “Does he know? Did you tell him? Did you tell Vernon? Who did you—“

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Seungcheol is dumber than a bag of rocks and he managed to figure it out on his own. Your thirst is literally 100% obvious to everyone except Vernon himself and you need to do something about it.”

 

Jihoon says, “Idk it’s really obvious I feel like maybe Vernon might know.”

 

“Vernon is even dumber than Seungcheol.”

 

“Oh yeah, true….“

 

Seungkwan lets out a muted scream. “STOP. Why do you care! Go away! You’re not part of this, go away.” The “away” trails off pathetically long, like “awayyyyyyy.”

 

Jeonghan stops sitting on Seungkwan so he can crouch beside him instead and pinch his cheeks. “Seungkwannie, we care about you! I am your mother — ”

 

“You are not my mother.”

 

“ — and I care about the emotional well-being of my children! You’ve been pining over Vernon since forever and it’s so  _ sad _ _ — _ ”

 

Jihoon says, “It really is just pathetic.”

 

“ — and I just want to see you happy! Just go talk to Vernon, please. It will be okay.”

 

Seungkwan gets up off the floor and swipes all the grody shit and dubious scraps of toilet paper off his jeans. He pouts as he mulls it over. “I mean...I. Okay. Whatever. I dunno. Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

Jeonghan says, “Yay!” and pulls Seungkwan in for a hug. Seungkwan lets himself enjoy it a little, until Jeonghan starts, “Seungkwan, whose baby are — ”

 

Seungkwan pulls back. “Okay, that’s enough. Get out.”

 

As Jihoon and Jeonghan turn to go, Jihoon punches Seungkwan once, hard. It’s probably meant to be reassuring.

 

Seungkwan locks the door behind them after they leave and leans against it, chewing his lip, trying to feel reassured. And then he screams because there was literally a giant ass spider in the corner this  _ entire time _ oh GOD why are gas station restrooms so  _ grody _ _ — _

* * *

 

On the road. Wonwoo vomits up every single cheese puff he put into his fucking mouth. Joshua and Mingyu sympathy vomit and Vernon makes the ugliest twisted up grossed out face Seungkwan has ever seen. Seungkwan personally also feels like vomiting, but not over Wonwoo’s god damn nasty ass cheese puffs.

* * *

 

Seungkwan’s life is being played out across all the gas stations in the Midwest, it feels like. He thinks they’re in Oklahoma now but he can’t be sure.

 

As Vernon hops out the van, Seungkwan catches his arm. “Vernon, I need to talk to — oh my god, I just realized I need to pee like I’ve never needed to pee before in my entire life, jesus fucking christ. Vernon, HOLD ON. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

Seungkwan is back. He’d shoved Minghao out of line for the restroom and he wants to hurry up and tell Vernon this fucking thing before Minghao comes for his ass with nunchucks.

 

Vernon is sitting on the floor of the van with the door open, kicking his feet on the faded white parking line. He looks up when Seungkwan rushes over, and his face is kind of worried and drawn.

 

“Seungkwan, I — “

 

“No, shut up. Vernon, I have the most gigantic gay ass crush on you in the entire world.” Right after Seungkwan announces this he doubles over and starts gasping and wheezing like he’s actually fucking dying. (He is. He’s dying.)

 

Oh, god dammit. It’s worth dying to watch Vernon slowly breaking into the hugest happiest grin Seungkwan has ever seen.

 

Vernon is still smiling his billion watt smile when he says, “Seungkwan, I like you too.”

 

Seungkwan swears someone’s just performed a flying kick on his actual heart. “Oh,” he says in the dumbest way he can imagine.

 

Vernon is still beaming.

 

Seungkwan takes a deep breath and straightens up. “Vernon, can I kiss you?”

 

Vernon stands up too and says, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Seungkwan is  _ dying _ . He’s kind of staring straight at Vernon’s mouth but he can’t make himself move forward. His heart is going to leap straight up into his throat and actually choke him to death. “Well, Vernon, I’m chicken,” he says, in a very reasonable tone of voice.

 

“Oh,” Vernon says. He’s laughing. “I dare you. Double dog. Triple dog. All the dogs. Kiss me!”

 

Seungkwan does.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> chan was hiding inside the car and he videotaped Everything and he's selling it to the rest of them for $30 each

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] pack off the sunset glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195869) by [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey)




End file.
